1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to chain stitch sewing machines and more particularly to work feeding arrangements therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Single thread chain stitch sewing machines with double pointed loopers and with feeding mechanism for moving work back and forth under a sewing needle are commonly used for sewing buttons onto garments and for sewing superimposed tacking stitches. Such machines may be seen, for example: in U.S. Pat. No. 2,410,679 of J. H. Pikul for "Sewing Machine", issued Nov. 5, 1946; in U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,080 of L. Castelletti for "Hand Operated Button Sewer", issued Jan. 12, 1965; and my pending U.S. patent application for "Feeding Mechanism for Double Pointed Looper Sewing Machine", filed Jan. 28, 1983, and bearing Ser. No. 461,825.
It is a prime object of the invention to provide a feeding arrangement for a sewing machine of the described type enabling such machine to be readily converted to one on which work may be fed unidirectionally to provide for the formation of a straight line of stitches in the work piece.
It is another object of the invention to provide a top work feeding arrangement for a hand operable chain stitch sewing machine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.